Running with a Pocket Dimension
by DeFEcToR115
Summary: In this twist of the episode Running with scissor lets see what would happen when Marco stumbled across a discarded prototype experiment of Hekapoo, what really happened in the eight minutes Marco's trial took place in this Au fic eventually crossover with owl house
1. The Beginning

AN: This I a revision of my fanfic Spark I wrote myself into a corner ultimately resulting in writer's. block don't worry this fict will be a little smoother.

* * *

Chapter 1 The Beginning

It all started as a mundane day as Marco lay cozily in bed; however, he was about to get a rather rude awakening as he rolled on to his left beginning to awaken he yawned and was greeted with a laser beam to the eye. Courtesy of one of the laser puppies Star had summoned on her first day on earth. "Agh". He cried out startled, the puppy proceeded to lick his face. Not wanting to be woken up just yet Marco turned in the opposite direction now laying on his right where another Laser puppy happy greeted him with another headshot. Marco pulls his sheets over his head to escape the slobbery onslaught of puppy kisses, Unfortunately, it was all for naught because under the sheet waiting for him was the rest of the litter of laser pugs. Said laser pugs took aim at Marco's hindquarters and opened fire comedically sending him skyward. When he had landed the pint-sized terrors had gathered before him with their little heads tilted to the right. "Aaargh want from me?" Marco screamed in defeat. All at once the laser puppies presented their leashes signaling that it was walking time.

Marco now at the front door opening it and much to his displeasure it was torrentially downpouring outside. "Nope" he said before shutting the door quickly. _"AHAH!"._ as an idea ran through his mind Marco rushed to Stars room. At this point in time Star was lazily trying to magic beam a levitating tennis ball, as Marco barged in "Uh... Star Whatcha doing? he asked she responded with "Nothing much". "Can I borrow your Dimensional scissors for a bit?" Marco asked "Yeah... sure...whatever" She nonchalantly said passing him the scissors.

Now in his room, Marco opens a portal to the local park which conveniently it wasn't storming "Come on puppies" Marco said in the baby voice all pet owners use on their pets. ushering them forward the yipping puppies gleefully hopped through the portal to wreak laser havoc upon the once peaceful dog park. "Wheew problem solved" Marco sighed while tying the puppies leashes to his bed's footboard. Looking at the crimson handled scissors which had an unknown jeweled pivot pin. _"hmmm"_ Marco scratched his chin as a mischievous idea went through his mind.

Marco proceeds to abuse the scissors opening up multiple portals in his room. Now relaxing on his bed while sipping and finishing a fountain soda drink from a local fast food joint Marco opens a portal to the trash can which is literally a few feet from his bed to throw his drink out.

Little did he know how this prolonged exposure to portal/wormhole magical radiation was affecting him. All of a sudden a new portal opened itself in his room except this portal was a different color than the rest, This portal was a deep orangish red and had flames dancing around the perimeter. Soon after a milky white arm shot out of the portal snatching Marco by his signature red hoodie and dragging him through. Marco now found himself standing in a barren wasteland and Star's dimension scissors had vanished from his grasp.

"Where did you get these?" a voice rung indignantly out and Marco looks up to see a rather unhappy horned redhead in a frilly yellow and orange dress who had a flame dancing above her head perched slightly above the orange portal he was just dragged through. the lady jumps down from above the portal.

"Seriously, fleshwad. Talk."The redhead spat "Uh, well, I'm borrowing them from a friend who may or may not be Star Butterfly." hoping as if mentioning the young princess of Mewni's name would give him any leverage. "Wrong answer. I'm the forger of all dimensional scissors. Each pair is made specifically for the entity who earns them". the redhead said condescendingly.

* * *

the redheaded living candle holds the scissors up to the flame that burns over her head. As the scissor blades glow bright orange, the Redheaded living candle holds them up to Marco's face, and strange writing appears engraved on them. "Uh... you do know I can't read that" Marco responded and made quick attempt to swipe back the scissors, which resulted in his hand being slapped away. "That's me. That's my name. He-ka-poo. Hekapoo! You, humans, are lame times a thousand." She said with a snarky tone while rudely poking Marco in the forehead

"Look I don't care whose name is on them. I borrowed them from Star, and I'm returning them." Marco replied becoming irritated at Hekapoo's antics "And how ya gonna do that?" she responded mockingly "Well, I'll earn them like you sai.." Marco was cut off by Heckapoo falling over laughing "haha... that's rich" she said slapping her leg

"I'm serious! I'll have you know I have a red belt in karate." Marco yelled "Okay this should be amusing" Heckapoo said while wiping a tear from under her eye making her way over to Marco shrinking her flame to flicker "All ya gotta do is blow out this flame" She said pointing to it "Ha no problem" Marco said confidently then inhaled, but when he attempted to blow out the flame Hekapoo swiftly jumps back several feet from him. "What the!?" Marco runs up to Hekapoo, but she jumps away again."GRRRR" he growled.

Marco chases Hekapoo across the wasteland, but she runs faster than he can keep up. She runs so far out of his view that she ends up behind him, and she smacks the back of his head, leaving a small burn. "That's one! Ha-ha!" Hekapoo shouted "Hey!" Marco yelled in frustration. Hekapoo dashes out of Marco's view and appears behind him again, smacking the back of his head a second time. "That's two," she said laughing "Ow" he yelled wising up to her tactic Marco stops and runs in the opposite direction, causing him and Hekapoo run straight toward each other. As Marco approaches, Hekapoo opens a portal to another space. Unable to stop in time, Marco falls into the portal.

"Aaah!" he screamed as he slides on the ground toward the edge of a cliff and hangs over the edge by a tree root. Hekapoo follows him through the portal and stands over him. "Buh Bye," she said mockingly. Marco quickly thinking pretends to fall disappearing under the cliff ledge, Hekapoo leans over the edge Marco springs from his position blowing out her flame "HAH" he shouted triumphantly Hekapoo vanishes into thin air. "huh?" Marco questioned as he climbed up the cliff, Marco looks for Hekapoo but can't find her. An echo rung out "She didn't have the scissors! And you're gonna have to blow out a whole lot of flames to find them". Marco looks down a nearby hill and sees hundreds of Hekapoo duplicates. the original in the hoard of clones holds up the scissors " Ya looking for these, dum-dum?" "Fuuuuuck," he said indignantly as he made his way down to the hoard of clones. Tauntingly as Marco made his way through the clones he was greeted with four flaming smacks to the back of his head burning away a bit of his hair. "Damn it you're gonna burn a bald spot".

The real Hekapoo uses the scissors to open nine different-colored portals. She and her duplicates scatter through the portals in different directions until Marco is all alone. "I don't have time for this," He said irritated. An echo rang out"It may take days, months, even lifetimes." it giggled "and I don't think you have goods to do it". A portal back to his bedroom opens "Go back to your dirt rock little boy" the voice stated."I don't care how long it takes. I'm getting those scissors." Marco said with determination.

At the edge of a lifeless forest, there's a building carved out of a hollow tree. Smoke billows out of the top like a smokestack and two Hekapoo clones stand guard outside the front door with spears. A man silently approaches the building on the back of what appears to be a bat-winged motorcycle

One of the clones sudden sneezes "Dude, watch it!" the second clone says pointing to her flame "Sorry." the first clone apologizes

The man swoops down from the sky on a dragon-cycle. Clad in wasteland gear. His face is mostly obscured by a tattered red hoodie. "Shit Incoming" the first clone alerts the second. the man suddenly pulls into a skid and leaps from the dragon-cycle drawing an elegant katana which from the ebony wooden sheath strapped across his broad shoulders. With an inhuman amount of speed, the man unleashes a swing that generates a crescent gale which barreled at the two clones, "Jump!" the first Hekapoo cloned called to the second who unfortunately didn't react on time resulting in her flame going out. "Oh, Dude its, on!" the clone screamed clearly pissed off at the loss of her sister, The hooded man begins charging the now descending clone who had her spear primed cried "Hiii-yah!" as she brought the spear down striking the ground producing a large wall of fire. when the firewall burns out the hooded man is no longer in sight "Ha-ha" the clone cries out triumphantly this was short lived as the man had managed to sneak into her blind spot and proceed to catch her in an armlock "Oh man" the clone mumbles clicking her tongue in defeat.

The hooded man blows out the Hekapoo clone's flame, and she vanishes. Reaching into his vest, the man takes out a small book and pen. He opens the book, revealing pages and pages of crossed-out flames. On the last page, he crosses out two flames and closes the book.

* * *

Inside the building, the real Hekapoo telekinetically molds a ball of molten metal into a pair of scissors. The hooded man enters "so it all comes down to this. Sixteen years. A lot of clones. Seemed to go by..." he snaps his fingers "like that" the hooded man approaches Hekapoo.

Hekapoo turns facing the man "Yeah, it's the real me. No more clones, so..." The man pulls down his revealing a stumble baring much older Marco Diaz "Who's a little boy now?" he asked Hekapoo snorts" You know that I know that there's nothing little about you" Marco continues his one-sided monologue "Hah. You barely escaped me on the exploding plains of Flendar. And when I lost your trail in the mist of the Never Zone, I thought I'd never find you. After spending a few years infiltrating a cloister of monks, I acquired some ancient texts which led me to dimensional scholars who taught me to translate their language. After that, it was a simple matter"

He stands up walking over to Hekapoo "of surviving the Afflicted Forest and ending up right at your door."

Marco softly blows out her flame. Hekapoo burst out in laughter "gwad... Muscles that was sooooo cheesy" She said holding her sides Marco scratched the back of his head embarrassed "Really... H-Poo, I thought it was Epic" he chuckled "Don't call me that...And Seriously your SOOO extra you earned these ages ago" She said tossing him a pair of dimension scissors that had his name on engraved on them. Marco's dragon-cycle rolls up nuzzling its head against Marco's hip "Nachos it's over girl" he said scratching her nachos revved her muffler in approval.

Looking over at the woman who had gone back to doing her own thing Marco was conflicted he knew that everyone had moved on in their lives and that his reappearance would displace everyone, looking at the scissors in his left hand he was at a loss of what to do next. For sixteen years Marco's drive had been getting those scissors. At some point along the way, the two had developed a causal relationship. In fact, He'd been offered multiple times by Hekapoo to go home which he refused, and eventually she'd stopped offering as she began to enjoy their game. After a few years, Marco's motives for the scissors changed from the scissors being for Star he wanted the dimension scissors for himself.

"yoo-hoo, flesh wad" Hekapoo called out and then cuffed Marco in the back of the head as he'd just stood in place staring off into space and the smack had knocked him out of his trance. "Welcome back, Space Cadet so are ya just going to stand around or-" she was cut off by Marco boldly wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her into a kiss. Which she didn't object to and kissed back as this wasn't the first, second or third time the two have kissed. however, getting a whiff of Marco she pulled back and pinched her nose "First off you stink" she said waving her hand in the air.

"Second now that you've got me all hot and bothered, you're going to take a shower I'm not having my room smelling like death" She said using her scissors opening one of her signature orange portals behind Marco and playfully pushed him in.

Marco found himself in a familiar steamy room, submerged waist high in warm water before him was an extravagant water feature which was a statue of Hekapoo herself pouring water out of an urn. Marco quickly undressed and channeled some energy activating his dimension storage ring and stored his clothing.

After he had finished, he exited the bathing room to find Hekapoo waiting for him. she quickly threw her arms over Marco's shoulders embracing him and beginning a very passionate kiss, which Marco returned lifting Hekapoo's rear allowing her to lock her legs around Marcos' waist. the two made their way to the bedroom kicking the door shut behind them.

The next day the two were rudely awoken with a shout from a familiar pink wand-wielding princess.

"HEKAPOO WHERES MARCO!" Star screamed booting open the door to the forge startling awake the drowsy pair.

Marco hastily got dressed and bolted out of the bedroom and hugged the intruding princess, however, shortly after said princess push him away and proceeded to aim her wand at his throat "Unhand me, beautiful stranger! How do you know my name?" she questioned her cheeks becoming flushed. "It's me, Marco! See" he said showing her his hoodie "Marco!?..." she said as she began drooling "Oh man! we have so much to catch up on I've learned sword fighting a bit of magic" Marco continued talking but all Star could focus on was Marco's physic with she vocalized mumbling "Aaaaaabbbs" "Oh I also got this egg from this dude in a blue suit with a suitcase, That hatched into this Totally Rad Dragon-cycle over there" Marco said pointing to Nacho's "Isn't she cool!?". "What!?" Star said coming back into reality at this point Hekapoo entered the room her hair was in a bit disheveled.

OH! check it out it took me sixteen years, but I totally earned these" he said presenting his scissors to Star "W-w-wait, Sixteen years? you've been gone from earth give or take eight minutes" Star stated "EIGHT Minutes!?" Marco screamed Hekapoo now taking interest in the conversation she clicked her tongue "tsk yeah I forgot to tell you that time flows faster here not sorry" she said nonchalantly. "No, no, no this is a good thing it means you haven't missed anything on Earth, Common use your scissor to take us home," she said enthusiastically.

Marco was conflicted he had made peace with that his life in Hekapoo's dimension " About that... I don't think I'm coming back. I like my life here I forged this wicked katana from orichalcum and Mithril. I get to fly around on my dragon cycle which I hatched from an egg that I got from a man in a blue coat and briefcase. I go where I want to sleep where I want. You know!?" he said enthusiastically

"Yeah that dragon cycle is pretty dope..." she said suddenly becoming disheartened as she processed what Marco said "Wait wait... what about your parents, your friends, Me? Marco looks down at his dragon-cycle Nachos, and she purrs softly. His tender smile turns into a look of uncertainty. Marco's face is reflected off one of the blades of his dimensional scissors. He opens the scissors; Star's face reflects off the second blade. Star smiles at Marco. He smiles back at her before turning to face Hekapoo. "Don't look at me. Those scissors are yours you can come back any time ya want" Hekapoo said throwing her arms behind her neck. Marco uses his scissors opening a portal home, which Star gleefully leaps through as to allow Marco to say his goodbyes. "Please take care of Nachos while I'm gone." he asks Hekapoo "She's in good hands" Hekapoo responds as Marco Kneels down hugging Nachos who Purrs in response. "Adios Boo-Boo" he said kissing Nachos on her nose. Marco now standing turns to Hekapoo "See ya later H-poo" Marco says saluting Hekapoo with two fingers, who rolls her eyes "Don't call me that! Muscles catch ya later" She shouts over her shoulder with a tinge of disappointment in her voice.

Back in Marco's bedroom Star dives out of Hekapoo's portal into Marco's bedroom Marco soon follows out after. "OH" Star said not at all masking her disappointment when she turned to see that Marco had reverted back to his 14-year-old self again. "No! My hot bod! Where did it go?!" Star began poking Marco belly not meaning to be insensitive " I guess you're on earth timeline now. Aww Look on the bright side, you still have your bald spot and you don't have to explain to everyone why your 30 years old" Star said. "What really That's the only thing that stayed the same!?" out of nowhere suddenly Hekapoo comes halfway out of the portal snickering "HA you got the mark of Hekapoo son!? Okay piece" she said leaving and closing the portal behind her.

Star looked over noticing Marco's disappointed face "Hey man cheer up! So what your 14 again it just means we get to have plenty more adventures! Especially now that you own your own scissors!" Star said in her usual cheerful manner "Yeah I guess your right" Marco said

"Of course I'm right! Now I will be right back I'm a go make us some nachos". Star shouted leaving the bedroom.

Marco feeling a little out of place sprawls out across his bed.

* * *

**:Okay everyone how'd I do? I'm a tad rusty and am I need of a beta reader/Editor that way I can deliver a high-quality story that my audience can picture it the way I'm picturing this story.**


	2. The ring

~ (means long dialogue)

_Thoughts_

{} Additional information also used to signify time skips and flashbacks

* * *

Later that night Marco groaned and tossed in bed "UGH! I can't sleep". the noise of the house and neighborhood were so foreign to him. Being used to sleeping in the wilderness for the past 16 years had him on edge. So, every little noise had him jumping, the cooling of the house causing the wood to start creaking, the sound of passing cars, and even the sound of a siren in the distance would put him on edge. Marco rolled on his back, he gazed over to his alarm clock on his nightstand which read 4:00 a.m. "Well, time to get a head start to the day." He said talking to himself. Marco quickly and quietly got dressed and proceeded to creep down the stairs. When he reached the living room, he found his parents, had fallen asleep cuddling underneath the blanket. Marco swiftly snuck past his sleeping parents and exited through the kitchen into the backyard. Marco took a deep breath, which resulted in him gagging "Man!? It's going take a while getting used to breathing this pollution again." Marco said, "Time to get back into shape" he enthusiastically exclaimed while stretching. He proceeded to drop and begin doing as many push-ups and sit-ups as he possibly could before everyone in the house woke up. Three hours later Marco finished his workout and silently entered the kitchen. He found Star happily chowing down on a bowl of his favorite cereal Captain Blanche's Sugar Seeds which he didn't care too much about. Given that the last time he had a bowl was over a decade ago. "Hey Buddy, whatcha doing up so early!?" Star asked cheerfully while pouring Marco a bowl of cereal. "I was just doing a little workout" He answered taking a bite. "AHHHH! You're trying to get back those beautiful beautiful abs." Star said in a dreamy voice. Suddenly Star's eyes widen as she noticed the ring on Marcos left hand. Said ring was a cosmic nebula like print crystal band that looked like it was molded from the night sky itself, inside the crystal it looked as if there were bright stars. "OOOOh Pretty" Star said with large glistening eyes "Where'd you get that! Can I try it on please… please… pretty… pretty…please?" Star begged. Marco gazed over at the ring solemnly remembering the origins of how he obtained it "Sorry Star I can't take it off and although it's a very painful memory, I'll tell you how I got it and you'll know why I can't take it off. It all happened 10 years ago."

{FLASHBACK}

* * *

Marco was currently trekking his way through a dark passage, the only things that Marco could see were whatever was in the range of the crackling torch in his hands. A soothing floral aroma is cutting through the stench of stagnant water and stale air, this alluring scent was emanating from the woman walking ahead of him. She was stunningly beautiful as she was amazingly smart, she had long black hair and her name was Celest a magic researcher from the university in the advanced side of civilization in Hekapoo's dimension. Celest posted an escort quest which Marco accepted hopping to probe information on Hekapoo clone locations, and long story short their journey together lead them to a cave system in a high mountain range that according to local legend the "goddess of creation" once dwelled.

Marco went into a trance as he his companion's rear sway hypnotically back and forth in the orange glow of the torch. After a while the narrow tunnel the two were walking gradually widened into a large chamber. Suddenly Celest took off the brown rucksack she had on her back and began rummaging around and soon pulled out what looked to be four large glass marbles, she then proceeds to throw the marbles into the air where instead of falling to the ground they stayed suspended. The marbles began to whir and rotate in a circle while emitting faint light which gradually grew brighter until the chamber was fully illuminated.

The Pair gasped at what the saw before them the walls of the chamber were plastered with schematics, on them were confusing complex arithmetic, diagrams, and illustrations. In the center of the room was a glass display case that housed a single purplish-pink ring that looks though it was formed from the night sky.

~Marco snuffed out the torch on the ground before asking "Ummm Celest you had those marbles throughout our whole journey, right?" Marco asked. "Well of course! I just figured you preferred ogling my behind. All jokes aside though these marbles as you call them are in fact magical tool named will-o-the-wisp after those cheek little spirits. Unfortunately, they are single-use tools that have a short usage period. Celest stated Exactly how long? Marco asked long enough for me to take some notes and examine that ring. ~

Marco simply rolled his eyes and made his way over to the nearest wall to lean against. While Celest retrieved a pen and pad from her rucksack soon after she began darting around the room fast than Marcos eyes could track jotting in her note pad within five minutes she had a stack of six filled note pad and was just finished when she turned to Marco my cartoonishly starry eyes filled with excitement

~ "Love do you have any idea what we've just discovered!?" Celest said with enthusiasm Marco shrugged his shoulders cluelessly and responded, "a ring?" "not just any ring it's a dimensional storage device! This device's compacity is unfathomable!? A-"she was cut off by Marco "wait how are you not excited about pocket dimensions existing I thought that was just a thing gamers made up" He said slightly mind blown. "Pfft made up, love the university gives out pocket dimension backpacks as soon as you pay your tuition, having to carry various textbooks and delicate magical tools on your back HA!" Celest said

"So tha-" Marco was cut off "yes my university-issued PDpack, anyways before you cause me to digress further. This Ring according to what these schematics this ring shouldn't exist in fact it should collapse reality itself. Everything about it is physically impossible it defies every natural law of the universe. So, when the wearer puts on the ring it links to the wearer's brain waves allowing the to summon what they desire from the storage space. Unlike regular pocket dimensions, this ring can store living things in a suspended state of animation or create an environment for the living thing to live freely". Marco just stood slack-jawed trying to comprehend what his companion just told him. ~

Celest went back to deciphering the numerous schematics plastered about the chamber Marco who was now growing bored decided to go over and check out the ring. But couldn't because Suddenly a massive tremor shook the mountain knocking both Marco and Celest off their feet, the violent tremor also caused the ceiling above to crumble, large jagged chunks began to dislodge themselves before plummeting downward. Marco thinking quickly smashed the display case which housed the ring with his elbow and snatched the ring and quickly placing it on his left ring finger.

The link that Celest had mentioned previously happened instantaneously and Marco did the only thing he could think of and raised his arm "please save us!" he screamed and shut his eyes ready to embrace death. But it never came as the ring roared to life emitting a purple glow, it began absorbing the falling debris and at the same time ejecting the debris is such a way that it formed a protective dome roughly three meters in diameter around the pair.

Marco slowly opened his eyes as the rumbling had ceased however there was very little to see as the only source of light came from the ring on his now lowering arm was fading. Marco looked for his companion, but he only saw a silhouette to his right which disappeared as things went dark because the ring ceased glowing.

Marco made his way over worriedly because the silhouette he saw had been laying motionlessly on the ground on its front. He slowly reached out and his fingertips were soon greeted with what felt like fabric however Marco sensed something was strange as there was no warmth emanating through the clothing, this alarmed him, he now placed his palm on what should have been his companions shoulder but quickly retracted heard and felt as though he cracked an eggshell.

The cracking noise continued, and Marco scooted backward and was shocked the silhouette had indeed been Celest however she was different she now had the appearance of a mannequin with numerous cracks. What was most peculiar was that the cracks on the head of the mannequin were glowing bright orange which illuminated the space. All the sudden the mannequin slowly began moving it when to push itself up when.

BOOM

the mannequin shattered and Marco's Jaw hit the ground. There before him where the mannequin which had replaced Celest was none other than what he had been searching for was Hekapoo who groggily looked over at him and then looked at the white shards spread about and realized what was going on and screamed "I can explain!" however her voice was that of half Celest and half Hekapoo.

Marco grew furious as he realized that the time, he had spent with Celest had been a lie. "If you're a clone you have ten seconds before I blow out your flame, if you're really her, I'll strangle you!" he shouted, tear's welling up in his eyes. "I'm a clone" it choked out the clone's eyes now too welling up with tears seeing the hatred in the look that Marco was giving caused her heart to ache.

~ look I didn't want to hurt you or lie, I'm a rouge clone when the trial started the original poured a little too much energy into making me which allowed me to have too much of my own will, I didn't want to stand around waiting so I stole a mask from the original. {A prototype device which is typically sold to royalty as its ability to allow one to assume a whole new identity while forgetting their original, this is perfect in cases of rebellions} I assumed the identity of Celest join the magic university ironically became interested in researching the original and ironic met and fell in love with you~

Hearing this stunned Marco

"Seriously muscles I say freakin love you and yah sit there like a fish!?" The Hekapoo clone now sounding more like the usual Hekapoo and blew a strand of hair out of her face.

" I… um.. wha!?" the now flabbergasted Marco spluttered.

"Marco I wish I could sit here and hash out the mess of feelings, but you see this flame above my head and the tiny space we're trapped in I've got no dimension scissors to get us out of here this me! There's about an hour or so of oxygen. I need you to blow out my flame so the original can save you."

"But…but- Marco was cut off "But nothing". The Hekapoo clone said while crawling over to Marco she brought her face close to Marco and kissed him on the lips then whispered in his ear in Celest's voice "later handsome" and in the blink of an eye she positioned herself just right and Swiftly punched Marco in the solar plexus which expelled the air in his lungs extinguishing her flame.

30 seconds later Marco found himself yanked through a portal and faced to face with teary eyed angry Hekapoo

[Flashback End]

* * *

Star sat at the kitchen island with tears running down her cheeks and nose slightly running she sniffled "Oh my gawd that's so sad"

Marco wiped a tear from his cheek. Marco looked at the clock and seen it was about time to head to class.

"Let's go Star," Marco said cheerfully.

* * *

AN: Sorry it took so long to publish this chapter you guys have no idea how many times I delete and rewrote this chapter.

I still do need a beta reader to help me with editing and just thought organization. I'll try to get the next chapter up as a have plenty of time to write with this quarantine and all.


	3. I'm a What?

Here's chapter three everyone please enjoy. please forgive my errors.

~long dialogue walls

{time skip/ visualization reference}

**Sound Effects**

_Thinking_

* * *

Flash forward to school.

Marco made his way to his locker when he heard a voice he'd long since thought he'd never get to hear again call to him out from behind, belonging to his childhood crush Jackie Lyn Thomas. "Hey, Marco" Jackie called out as she rode up on her longboard. He froze not knowing how to properly respond but quickly remembered

that 16 years ago Jackie was his girlfriend. As Jackie was just about to ride right on passed when Marco acted instinctively with the grace and fluidity of a professional salsa dancer he swept Jackie of her board and boldly kissed her intimately causing her to deeply blush. "Way to go Diaz!" a random background jock shouted snapping him back into reality. Just then it clicked what he'd done and he pulled back "Um… Morning Jackie" he said with a sheepish smile

Jackie was in a daze all she said did was greet her boyfriend she didn't expect such a bold display of affection this early considering that had just kissed for the first time, with her mind blown unable to respond she hurriedly gathered her board and headed off to her locker to prepare for homeroom.

Marco looked over to "Did I do something wrong?" Star just stood there slacked-jawed and saying nothing.

{Later}

* * *

Marco sat in homeroom, Mrs. Skullnick's math class bored out of his mind, he watched as his troll teacher scribble equations on the chalkboard, which to Marco looked like hieroglyphics to him, as he'd long since forgot this level of math. So instead of paying attention he just doodled away on a sheet of lined paper half awake.

**VROOOOM**

the sound of an engine revving startled everyone from their morning drowsiness, "Damn teenagers riding a motorcycle in the field again" Mrs. Shulknick said without looking away from the board. Everyone else turned to look but saw nothing and then went back to their notes. "Hey what's that!?" a random kid who sat at the back of the class who'd continued looking out the window and had seen something come into view. Causing everyone including Mrs. Skullnick to look. "Is it a bird!?" a random student asked "Is it a plane!?" asked another "It's sure as F*%& not Superman" Jana Ordina said lazily her head resting on her arm on the desk facing the window, "Everybody hit the deck!" Mrs. Skullnick's gravelly voice rang out. Everybody ducked just in time as the unidentified flying object barreled into the classroom window shattering it sending debris everywhere. An unknown red blur bounced around the classroom knocking papers about before landing on Marco's desk.

Slowly everyone who took cover now stood to see what caused the disturbance. There standing on Marco's desks was a little girl who looked to be no older than two to three years old, she looked like a miniature Hekapoo except there where a few differences. one the little girl's hair color was different it was a stunning auburn color and was fashioned into two large drill-like curls. {think Beatrice from Re: Zero} another of the differences was she had different color irises, rather than Hekapoo's cider orange the little girl had greenish hazel irises. The final difference was that the little girl wore a dress like Hekapoo's except the color was red.

the little girl dusted herself off briefly and curtsied "My name is Celestia, H Diaz" she announced proudly to the class but was specifically staring Marco in the eyes. "AWWWW! She's so adorable" all the girls in the class except for Mrs. Skullnick said in unison.

"Wait did she say her last name was Diaz!?" Janna asked suspiciously "Is she like your cousin or something?" another student asked, soon the classroom became a cacophony of chatter which quickly got on Mrs. Skullnick's nerves

"EVERYONE BE QUIET!" Mrs. Skullnick bellowed startling everyone into shutting up. The little girl's yellow sclerae began to glisten with tears which began to roll down her cheeks. She suddenly sprung at Marco locking her arms around his neck and sobbed heavily into the shoulder of his hoodie.

"Um… Marco would you mind taking your cousin home" Mrs. Skullnick asked feeling slightly bad that she made the little girl cry. Said little girl sniffled and puffed her cheeks adorably getting frustrated at everyone's assumption and turned and said, "He's not my cousin He's my Papa!"

Everyone in the classes' eyes cartoonishly bulged and their jaws hit the ground, but before anyone could ask any questions Marco swiftly reached into his backpack grabbing his dimension scissors and proceeded to open a portal to his living room. He hopped in closing it behind him abandoning Star. As soon as the pair arrived at Marco's house Celestia detached herself and gracefully landed on her feet, her eyes darting about the room. Marco hoping that he'd be home alone to process what'd just occurred and was shocked to find both of his parents staring out living room window worriedly talking to each about whatever they were seeing.

"Raphael go shoo that thing away it chased me and the puppies' home from our morning walk," Angie Diaz said playfully pouting while giving Marco's dad puppy dog eyes. Raphael puffed his chest proudly and was about make his way over to the front door when

Ahem- Marco cleared his throat causing his parents to jump. "MIJO!? don't do that you scared the hell out of your mother and me" his father exclaimed. Suddenly Marco's Mom darted from where she stood and scooped up Celestia "who is this little cutie?" she asked nuzzling cheeks with the little horned child. "My name is Celestia" she announced deliberately deciding that now was not the time to announce her lineage. Marco breathed a sigh of relief.

"So… what's goin on? What were you two talking about?" He asked, "There's a weird motorcycle dragon thingy circling the house it, as your mother said it chased her home from her morning walk with the puppies" his dad responded Marco's eyes bulged "it couldn't be," he thought to himself as he made his way over to the window to confirmed his suspicion. There in the front yard was none other than his dragon cycle Nachos.

"Is that a pink sack strapped to my Nachos!" He cried out noticing the odd accessory attached to his bike "Mijo what are you talking about!? And by the way who is this little one you brought home with you," his dad asked looking quite puzzled. "Um… that's a bit of a long story that I'm trying to figure out myself" Marco responded.

He then proceeded to open the front door and called out sternly "Booboo come here girl!" and the dragon cycle immediately ceased circling around the house skidding to a halt starring at Marco. which caused his mother who was still holding Celestia and his father to gasp. The dragon cycle sniffed the air before becoming excited, it did a little burnout before speeding over to Marco and nuzzled its snout against him. lovingly.

Marco's parents came out "So… you know this thing!?" his dad asked. "Dad she's not a thing she's Nachos my dragon cycle," he said scratching his bikes head. At this point, Celestia squirmed out of his mom's grasp and with inhuman speed ran up and swiped the pink sack that was strapped to Nachos. She reached into the sack pulling out an odd-shaped polyhedral crystalline object that appeared to be one hundred sided

"Whatcha got there cutie?" Marco's mom asked, "this is a zocchithyrite crystal which, when activated reroutes portals and disables dimensional object for a radius of a hundred miles," She said mischievously and moments later the crystal emitted a faint buzz signifying she activated it Marco gulped _"Uh-oh,"_ He thought to himself. Marco did a hand gesture signaling to Nachos to go around to the backyard. "Oookay Let's have snacks everyone," his mom announced.

* * *

{a little while later}

The Diaz household was currently enjoying snacking on store-bought chocolate chip cookies. When suddenly the front door burst open "MARCO...DIAZ!" shouted none other than Star Butterfly angrily who'd booted open the front door "How Daaaare You! Just leave me like that… you have some explaining to do mister" she said poking him in the chest a couple of times. She then turned and pointed her wand at Celestia was sitting on the couch enjoying her plate of cookies "So do yooooou little missy!" Star shouted.

"Um…Well, I-"CELESTIA H DIAZ a thunderous voice rang out in the distance cutting off Marco. It was a Voice which both Marco and Celestia knew all too well. Celestia bolted across the living room hiding behind Marco's legs "Daddy don't let her take me back… after so long I finally got to meet you. I don't wanna go" She cried looking up at him with large tears welling up in her eyes. PFFFt rang out as his parents spit out their milk in shock "what did she just say!?" they shouted in unison.

"I don't know but we're about to find out in Three…two…One" Marco said and on cue to Marco's count down now standing in the front door was Hekapoo who looked rather less than thrilled. At this moment a flame danced angrily above her head. however, she didn't look like her usual elegant self. She was all disheveled, her hair which was usual flawlessly smooth, soft and straight wasn't necessarily a mess but had numerous strands poking out in different directions. Her amber eyes were bloodshot, and she also had large dark bags under her eyes. looking as though she hadn't slept for days

"Um, Star, Marco who's that? Marco's mom asked "the name's Hekapoo… d.. 't wear it out" She said groggily her eyes scanning the room before locking on Celestia. At this moment Celestia clung to Marco's leg but was all in vain because, in the blink of an eye, Hekapoo zipped across the room scooping up the little horned child. Suddenly Hekapoo sniffled it was as if a dam had broken as a torrent of emotion burst forth the flame above her disappeared and large Tears raced down her cheeks as she embraced her child. The atmosphere in the room became very awkward

Hekapoo sobbed collapsing to her knees. "Mommy… Why are you crying? Don't cry" Celestia said innocently. Marco reached out and began gently rubbing Hekapoo's back "Its because you scared me half to death running away like that ". Although Marco's parents didn't quite understand the situation just yet they both felt proud of how maturely Marco was acting. "Hpoo" Marco said using his masculine voice shocking everyone.

" I told you don't call me" that Hekapoo huffed and wiped her eyes. "Ugh this is lame times a thousand I'm such a mess," Hekapoo said pulling herself back together, she stood up and swiftly vanished however soon after there were rummaging sounds coming from the upstairs bathroom. Marco Nervously scratched the back of his head before turning his head to everyone. "one sec… uh, Star can you come with me for a minute" Marco said as he dragged Star into the kitchen, she was about to protest when Marco said "Shush I need you to explain how you rescued me, the dimensional scissors, accelerate time streams and whatnot while I talk with Hekapoo about the rest. can you do that" he pleaded

"tsk Fiiiinnnne but you owe me" she said as she went off to do her part.

* * *

{In Marco's room}

Hekapoo current sat on Marco's bed brushing her hair while Celestia sat on the floor playing with the laser pugs "Ugh damn these hormones, that was so uncool" she said to herself

_"That was not how I wanted to tell him and his family, his mother will probably think I'm some kinda cradle robber even though biologically I'm 18. At the time we did the deed that resulted in our daughter he was 30. Why do I even give an F*& ?" She thought to herself._

~At that time Marco came entered "So… is it true? Am I her dad" He asks nodding his head toward Celestia? "Yuppers… thanks to portal radiation for some odd reason with you, it turbocharged your swimmers and voilà I got knocked up" she said as she flicked her once again flawless locks of crimson hair. Marco went over and sat on the opposite side so that both of their backs were facing each other. He then flicked his wrist causing a purple mist to spray out of from his ring which soon materialized into a chunk of solid gold about the size of a mango and went to hand it to Hekapoo, but she pushed away

"I don't need your money or treasure; I get paid a hefty amount from Quest Buy for allowing them to sell knock-off dimensional scissors," she said softly. "by the way she's named after her you know…, I know how much she meant to you," Hekapoo said solemnly. A single tear rolled down Marco's cheek "thank you" he said wiping his cheek. "what about the timestream difference why isn't Celestia not like 200 – 300 years old?" Marco asked

"Good question, I don't really know" Hekapoo shrugged her shoulders "She could be forever two years old, she could just have crazy longevity, or she could be like me and biologically halt at adulthood I mean they ran a bunch of tests after I gave birth and it turns out she's most likely an immortal like me," she said staring up at the ceiling.

"I know it was selfish of me to keep her away from you and have you miss all of her achievements so far, but you choose to I didn't want to burden you with parental responsibilities." She said softly and proceeded to reach into a pocket in her dress and pulled out a crystal and handed it to Marco. Engraved on the Crystal was 'Celestia's Baby book". "It's a holo crystal it will 3D project what you've missed Marco turned around and hugged Hekapoo "You know it's uncanny how much she resembles her grandmother," Hekapoo chuckled ~

"let's go inform my parents that they're now grandparents" He cheerfully trying to shatter the somber mood.

* * *

{Living Room}

Star had finished explaining Marco's predicament which lead to him meeting Hekapoo and how she went to save him and when she found him he was 30 years old. Now Marco's Parents and her were patiently waiting for the Marco and Hekapoos story.

A few moments later Hekpoo, Celestia, and Marco came down the stairs and entered the living room. "So..." During this time Marco and Hekapoo went into detail about why Marco was put threw the trial, Marco watched the array of facial expressions smiles, frowns frustrations, tears, etc.

...that's the gist of things" Marco and Hekapoo finished telling their story.

Angie Diaz stood up deciding to add some dramatic flair put a less than pleased look on her face and walked up over to Hekapoo, who winced fearing she was about to get reamed out or slapped. But a slap nor screaming came instead Angie hugged Hekapoo.

"Mijo next time don't be so silly wrap your willy," His father said sternly "DAAAD" Marco embarrassed. Angie and Star began fawning over Celestia.

"Please miss Hekapoo stay a while so we can get to know you better", his dad pleaded, Marco leaned over and whispered "they won't take no for an answer, please just for a few days," He said in his Burly voice

"Fine... you know I can't resist your man voice", she whispered back.

* * *

To be continued

Next chapter already in the works please review criticize and point out my errors


End file.
